School
School '''is a place that '''EVERYONE IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD is forced by the law to go to until they're kinda an adult. Although, not everyone gets to attend it for many reasons, like poverty, financial struggles, homeschooling, lack of resources or living in developing countries. Troublemakers (and mostly everyone) hate it (but troublemakers LOATHE it), and in most people's eyes it's just like a prison that you go 5 days a week and 180 days a year sitting at a desk, learning loads of mentally exhausting information that is 80% useless and do exhausting physical exercise in "Phys Ed" until you graduate high school, college or university (and except from holidays, days off and summer vacations, and Phys Ed is not in university although you can study Kinesiology and Physical Education courses instead, but in some colleges Phys Ed is obligatory) and there is a 1000% chance you will deal with bad teachers and bullies at least once. Vyond City Schools But, in GoCity, schools work very differently from real life... The main school in GoAnimate is mostly GoCity school. It is probably one of the most bad butt, strict, insane, rich and populated schools in existence. If you wanna learn how to truly be tough and destroy your whole childhood, you should attend it. It has students from preschool to 12th grade, and oftentimes there are multiple grades in classrooms, which explains the unusual age gaps between students in a same group. The school is FRICKIN HUGE ''when you see it entirely... it is so big that it is THREE TIMES bigger and more populated than this school . For any student, being the new kid there is absolutely overwhelming since the school's a madhouse, but they get used to it. Since many decades, the school has survived countless antics made by troublemakers, such as fake lock downs, destructions, fires, natural disasters, and illegal name changes that make people come and think it's a restaurant or some kind of headquarters. And ''A THIRD of the whole school is constituted of bullies and mean girls. And people get lost inside everyday, and oh boy how much there's trouble everyday. Despite this, it's still standing still and active, so it eventually received a honorary award. It also has a quite unconventional and poorly made educational system, with Behavior Card Days ALL OF THE FREAKING TIME instead of actually learning stuff and uncanny things like asking students to solve overly complicated equations without any calculator or paper, just by answering straight away, which most students magically can solve without any understandable explanation, and because GoCity has a lot of people it's the standard system for everyone. Those who even get only 0.1% away from the correct answer can get ultra punished. But somehow any misbehaving or trouble making is severely punished, and there are even punishments like "SUPER MEGA ULTRA DEAD MEAT" or even LITERALLY GETTING SENT TO HELL FOREVER. People can get sent to the principal's office for the silliest reasons, like getting a math problem wrong or farting in class, with satirical results. Most teachers are under performing their job and are very strict, immature, abusive, erratic and unprofessional. Even cringe worthy 10 year old kids are allowed to hold a job as a teacher there, when they should just be doing their usual crappy Minecraft videos and being a student instead. There's also a class president program. During the year there are some activities and field trips. GoCity School has had the most notable troublemakers (the worst students in GoAnimate history), such as Caillou and Dora the Explorer. People who go in detention repeatedly sometimes do a party in detention with ear-blastering music and get caught. It is possibly one of the weirdest and worst schools ever, and even the teachers and the principal are freaking ridiculous, especially when it comes to giving punishments and rewards. (1000 days off and graduating forever? what the heck?) But there are many other schools in and around GoCity, because there's just too many people. And what's worse, in those GoAnimate schools, THINGS JUST NEVER MAKE ANY FREAKING SENSE. BECAUSE IT'S GOANIMATE. DUH. Summer School Summer school is a school that many students who have failed their grades too much go in the summer. It is EVEN WORSE than normal schools. In fact, nobody even wishes to go there except masochists. It's a true nightmare because summer lasts forever, that's a fact, and you will be doing school for 11 months instead of just 180 days. It will ruin your entire summer (or make it kinda fun???) Summer school works just like normal school, except it's in the summer. Many troublemakers went to summer school, like Caillou and Dora (why does it always have to be them?) Other kinds of schools in GoAnimate videos Military school Oh, don't get me started on this... it's even worse than summer school. Mental People's School A type of school in GoAnimate for severe troublemakers only. IT IS EVEN WORSE THAN MILITARY SCHOOL. Overpopulation? The GoAnimate schools have classrooms with way too many students, some have even more than 100, because this can be proved in long Behavior Card Day videos. There are even whole gymnasium with more than 1000 students in it in a few of the schools, and it takes up 95% of that school. HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE. This is because GoCity has a very heavy population ratio, plus, there are so many cartoon/anime/movie characters who have their GoAnimate form (althought it could be different timelines for every GoAnimate series in existence). There are MULTIPLE schools, not just one. Also, most of the parents and teachers are huge dicks. There is also a dramatically increasing amount of troublemakers and lazy or challenged students, so there's also too many people in military schools and even mental people's schools, and now there is possibly nearly HALF of students in GoCity, Plotagon City and its surrounding cities and towns who have some problem like this (e.g. severe misbehavior). This makes that some people can't even go to school until a certain month later in the year because there's no available place in any school. Too bad. One thing.. the students constantly switch classrooms and get all mixed up, and they continuously go in each of the classrooms all year long with no specific order to keep some kind of stability in the school in case there are new or quitting students or teachers (this happens almost on a daily basis), that's why so many BCD videos have the same characters (e.g. Caillou) always in a different classroom. God, that must be exhausting... goa back of class.png|The back of a classroom. school hallway goa.png|People talking in the school hallway. goa school tl bathroom.png|The bathrooms near the teachers' lounge. goa classroom 1.png|Your average GoAnimate classroom. ISS caillou.png|Caillou in ISS (internal school suspension). The schools's poor budget affected the room. Special_ed.png|A special ed classroom. Category:Places Category:School